


Sweet Emotion

by rainbowflavored_fiction



Series: 7 Days of Hollstein [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: 7 Days of Carmilla, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fluff, Love at first sight (kinda), Punk/Rock and Roll, Rock Concert, Song fic, gentle smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowflavored_fiction/pseuds/rainbowflavored_fiction
Summary: For the 2nd Annual Carmilla Week, Monday, 7/31. Theme- Punk/Rock n Roll. Laura, Danny, and Mel drive out for a night of fun at a rock concert, much to Sherman Hollis's dismay. Along the way, they pick up a gorgeous straggler named Carmilla, who's absolutely smitten by Laura.





	Sweet Emotion

**Author's Note:**

> Good morning, dears! (or afternoon, evening, night, wherever you are in the world). I had fun writing this up for you all. At first I struggled with this theme, because I have absolutely ZERO experience with rock concerts, (I know, I'm lame) so I had to live vicariously through Laura. The song used in the story is Sweet Emotion, by Aerosmith. Enjoy! Leave a review!

" ** _Rock and Roll music, if you like it, if you feel it, you can't help but move to it. That's what happens to me. I can't help it._** "-Elvis Presley. 

 

* * *

 

"What the frilly hell are you  _wearing_?" Was her father's alarmed tone, as he saw his daughter coming down the stairs one summer evening.

"Ah, crap." The young woman mumbled. She was hoping to get past him without any notice. She had to admit, this was a drastic change from what she usually wore.

She donned a fitted black tank-top, black lipstick, eyeshadow, and nail polish. Not to mention the boots and fishnet stockings.

Usually Laura wore animal print shirts and the occasional Harry Potter accessory.

"When did you get a piercing?!" He shrieked, face turning a darker shade of red.

"It's—it's fake, dad! Gosh. You're acting like I've just escaped from juvie!"

"And when did you get a tattoo?!"

"Fake again, dad. Oh man, I hope Danny will be here soon."

"Danny set you up to this?! I can't believe her! I trusted her that she'd keep you safe!"

"Dad, she's not a bad influence! She's my best friend, you have nothing to worry about!"

But Sherman Hollis was too far gone, as he suddenly picked up a brown paper bag and started to breathe into it.

Laura rolled her eyes at the overreaction.

Thankfully her friends arrived just moments later.

"Hey, Hollis. You ready?" Chimed the tall red-head, with Mel tagging behind her. The African American woman gave her a cheesy smile and finger guns. They were both dressed up similarly to Laura.

"Just ah… give me a moment," Laura said sheepishly, and went over to her father. "Dad. I'm not a little girl anymore, you know this, right?" She asked softly, and he nodded, "This is all just cosplay. We're going to a rock concert, I've been raving about this all month. You even marked it on your calendar when we're going. It's not illegal or underground, regular folks will be there, enjoying themselves. I promise to call you when its finished."

"B-but Laura, you don't know what kind of…  _things_  people could be smuggling in! L-like… weed, or… pot! That stuff is dangerous, pumpkin!"

Laura rolled her eyes as Danny and Mel stifled a laugh.

"Dad. I trust you with  _everything_. You know I'm not even into that kind of stuff!" It was true—Laura took one sniff of the drugs and gagged. She wasn't sure how Danny was able to handle it. "I'll be fine. We're just going out for a night of fun to see our favorite band,  _The Lophiiformes_. You've heard of their music—you like them!"

"The ideal of them, sure," Sherman grumbled, and Laura desperately looked to her friends for help.

"Don't worry Papa Hollis, we'll make sure she doesn't get gobbled up in the mosh pit." Mel chuckled, and Danny slapped her head. That woman seriously had no filter.

"Please let me go, dad? They're only in the city for a little while, and if we don't go tonight we're going to miss them!"

Sherman let out a deep sigh, looking at his only daughter. His pride and joy. He raised her all by himself, as it was his dream to have a child. He was lucky he had friends to help him out—she truly was a miracle. She grew up without a mother, and when he asked her, she revealed that it never bothered her. They were two peas in a pod, always attached by the hip. And then she had to start growing up. The father knew he had to let go of his daughter someday, send her out to the great big world. He just wished he didn't have to let go of her so soon. At 19, she was so headstrong and stubborn. Hollis genes—you gotta love them.

And now here they were, his daughter growing into a beautiful young woman right in front of his eyes. He trusted her that she'd be safe. "Alright, sweetie. Since you've already bought tickets, I guess I can't stop you." Laura squealed, giving her father a big hug. Danny and Mel gave each other a high five. "Okay! Remember the rules! Don't talk to strangers near giant white vans! Always wear your seatbelt! Your bear spray is in your backpack! And—the most important— _use protection_!"

"Daaaaaad," Laura groaned, turning a deep shade of red.

"Got ya covered, captain Hollis." Danny chuckled, taking Laura's hand. "We'll keep her safe."

"See to it that you bring her back home to me."

"Bye, daddy!" She replied, giving him one last kiss, and the three friends hurried out of the family home before the father had the chance to say anything more. Laura slumped her shoulders. "You'd think, that after all this time, he'd lay off the overprotectiveness."

"You're his only kid, Lau," Mel replied, giving her a small smile. "After the shit you both have gone through, I'd want to make sure my kid was out safe with her friends."

"Hey," Danny says, placing a hand on Laura's shoulder, "We're going to have fun tonight. We're going to hit up the convenience store for some cheap beer, go to a rave, and if we're all lucky, make out with some hot chicks!"

"Amen to that, sista!" Mel cried, pumping her fists. Laura laughed at their antics. She was so lucky to have her gals; they all met at a GSA club at their college, Silas University the beginning of freshman year, and have been friends ever since. They were an odd group. Danny's focus was on softball and sports, Mel's passion was photography and creating short indie films, and Laura was just the adorable ball of sunshine who still hadn't completely grown out of Harry Potter. She quotes the movies at random times, in the most random of places, and it drives her girlfriends' crazy. And yet, despite their differences, they still end up hanging out with each other.

It was their mutual love for  _The Lophiiformes_  that bonded them together. They were an unstoppable trio; Danny somehow followed all the band members on social media, keeping up to date with their shoes, Mel was inspired to create fan art and photography, posting them to her Tumblr, and Laura uploaded covers of their songs onto YouTube. She didn't have a lot of viewers, but for those who did tune in, they were very kind and always encouraging.

"Lau? You-who, tiny gay!" Danny said, waving her arms in front of her best friend. "Jesus, where do you keep going?"

"Sorry, I'm here," Laura chuckled, opening the door to her Jeep and stepping inside. She turned up the music, while Mel called shotgun, and Danny grumbled about sitting in the backseat. Her legs always got squished and she needed all the space that was available. "Alright, let's hit the road!"

Danny and Mel cheered, beyond hyped for the evening.

Laura loved this the most. Driving out on the open road, going at 70 miles per hour, with nothing but the stars to light the way. The cool summer night gave her skin goosebumps. Her hair was flying everywhere because she had the sun roof up, and it was in these moments that she felt so  _free._

Everyone in life has their moments where they're at their happiest. Hanging out with her two best friends, going to a Lophiiformes' concert, was her happy place. A memory she'll cherish forever.

They stopped at a convenience store for some cheap beer, talking loudly and obnoxiously amongst themselves. Laura giggled as the clerk glared at them all, and she leaned against the refrigerator.

"Mel, why would you even ship JP and Lafontaine? They've got nothing in common and Lafontaine hates being within the same room as the guy for more than a second!"

"I know D, but listen, opposites attract! JP and Laf were the first two who even created the band, they've got the greatest chemistry! I mean sure Kirsch and SJ are relationship  _goals_ , but did you miss the behind the scenes footage of when they were on tour?!" Mel jabbed Danny in the ribs, "They're soulmates!"

Danny sighs and turns to their friend, "Laura, please help me convince Mel that her ships are trash."

Laura giggled, taking a sip of her beer, "I personally ship them as my brotp."

"Yes! Thank you!"

"You all suck." Mel grumbled.

In that moment, Laura's ear twitched as the mechanical ding was heard overhead when the door opened. The tiny woman almost choked on her drink, dropping it onto the floor.

Time slowed to a stop.

 _Holy shit._ This mysterious woman just oozed sex appeal. She wore tight leather pants, a leather jacket, and large sunglasses that fit nicely on her face. Not to mention that jawline—god, you could cut vegetables with how sharp that thing was. Heat pooled in her stomach and her cheeks reddened.

Laura enjoyed people watching; she had dreams of being an investigative journalist, she had to be quick with making judgements on these sorts of things. And while the mysterious woman held herself with an air of confidence, she could tell that there was a dark cloud hovering over her. Something happened in her past that made her stronger, molded her into the person that she was today.

An old soul.

Mel slapped her hand on Laura's back, rubbing it, while Danny nudged her shoulder.

"Go get her number." She sneered playfully, and Laura stared at her with wild eyes.

"Are kidding me?! She looks like she's about to rob a bank! I don't want to die!" Laura whispered.

"Oh come onnn, she's so  _hot_. If it doesn't work out between you two, that means we have a higher probability! Take one for the team!" Mel hissed back.

"Excellent deduction skills, Sherlock."

"Bite me."

"The amount of chances I have with Vampirella over there is zero to none. I'm going to make a fool of myself!"

"I hear negative." Danny sang, and despite Laura's protests, began to push her towards the woman. "Go, go, go!"

The mysterious woman in question was well within earshot, and she chuckled wholeheartedly. She got these reactions a lot, but this time was different. The tiny cupcake in the punk get-up had caught her eye the moment she walked in, lighting a fire in her heart she thought had long been gone.

Laura nervously approached the woman, reaching out for a Styrofoam cup. Her life seemed to move in slow motion then as her hand slipped and  _somehow_ knocked all the cups onto the floor beside them. Danny and Mel doubled over in laughter.

"Need a little help there, cutie?" The raven-haired woman grinned, her voice low and sultry.

"Nope. I, ah—just getting some coffee! Coffee sounds really great right about now!" Oh god, her voice sounded so high pitched she might as well be the lost member of  _Alvin and the Chipmunks._

The woman turned to her friends, "Make sure she gets decaf."

"Aye, aye, captain." Danny quipped.

She smirked and walked out of the convenience store with a sway in her hips. Laura banged her head on the counter.

"You really showed those cups who's boss, Lau." Danny snickers.

"Better luck next time, Hollis." Mel teases, patting her shoulders.

"I hate you."

They traveled back on the road again, spirits high and ready to get the party started.

Laura let out a sigh as she finally let the last of her stresses go for the evening. She enjoyed her job, working as an intern in a top journalism company had its perks on her resume, but her boss expected a lot from her. She often struggles with her time management skills, sometimes getting so stressed out that she doesn't end up completing her homework for class or the tasks she needs for work. She was lucky she had Danny and Mel to help her out when she was at her worst.

" _Red light_!" Mel shrieked, and Laura smiled gratefully. She pulled her Jeep to a stop, barely making it.

If you asked Laura to explain what happened next, she would stutter and blush and be unable to formulate any concrete sentence. It was unbelievably embarrassing.

"Oh my god, Lau, it's the girl!" Danny suddenly blurts, slapping her shoulder excitedly.

Laura blushed, turning her head for a brief second and sure enough, the mysterious woman was driving next to them—in a motorcycle.  _Oh my god, I'm too gay for this._ She thought weakly, her heart skipping a beat.

"Now's your chance to talk to her!" Mel cheered, laughing.

"You two are the worst." Laura mumbled.

"Alright—give her a look! No, wait… right… now!"

Biting the inside of her cheek, the tiny woman turned, flashing the raven-haired woman a beaming smile. She could have sworn the woman in question was blushing underneath those shades. She composed herself well as she winked, revving the engine on her motorcycle.

"Oh snap. She wants to race us. She's so into you, Hollis!" Danny exclaimed, slapping Laura's shoulders excitedly.

"You're spouting bullshit, Danny." Laura grumbled, gripping her wheel tight.

She turned to glance at the gorgeous woman beside her, who was still smirking. She paid special attention to her lips as they started to form the words: "Race. You."

Laura sucked in a breath. Seconds passed and her heart thundered in her ears.

The red light slowly turned to yellow.

Then green.

Danny and Mel's screams were deafening as the mysterious woman sped in front of her, and Laura, without giving it much thought, slammed her foot on the gas.

She couldn't believe that she was doing this. The goody-two-shoes Laura Hollis was having a car race with a gorgeous stranger, driving over the requested speed limit. They were lucky that they were on an open country road, with no police car in sight, but it was the fear of getting caught that pumped through Laura's veins.

She had to admit—doing this was  _fun._  The adrenaline seeped through her skin and down to her toes, the thought of catching up to the woman and seeing that smug look on her face sent goosebumps on her skin.

Mel was screeching out lyrics to one of the Lophiiformes newest album, and Danny was recording the whole thing on Snapchat, but Laura was hardly paying attention.

All that mattered was  _her_.

Her lips curled into a wide smile when she drove right up to the motorcycle's back tire, and nearly laughed out loud at the license plate:  _Lady Killer._

She honked.

The woman stared at her in the rearview mirror in shock, before shaking her head.

Laura moved to the right of her so she could get a better glimpse of her expression, but it was too late. The woman already had an edge, and she turned the corner.

"Laura, slow down! We're almost there!" Mel exclaimed, pointing ahead.

The tiny girl let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding and relaxed her shoulders, pressing on the break.

They were running out of gas, so she needed to find a station quick before they made it to the concert. She was regretful that she had to say goodbye to their driving companion so soon, but it looked as if she had left them anyway—the motorcycle practically disappeared into thin air.

Laura turned to her two best friends, "Alright kids, stop for a potty-break now because we all know the bathrooms in that place are going to smell like shit."

"Sure thing, mom!" Mel chimes, unbuckling her seatbelt. She plasters a sloppy kiss to Laura's cheek and stumbles out of the car.

"Full and regular, please." Laura says to the worker, who looked mortified by her appearance. They didn't say anything and quickly took her credit card like it was lit by fire.

She looked in the backseat at Danny, who was laughing (whether from the rush of adrenalin or the booze that was slowly kicking in, she wasn't sure) and gave her a loopy smile.

"Are you having a good time, babe?" She asked softly, smiling at her friend.

"Hanging out with you is so much fun, Lau," The red-head claims, grinning back, "Going out to rock concerts and chasing after hot chicks on motorcycles. Who would have thought that the nerdy girl I met freshman year would be so hardcore?"

"Oh, shush," she chuckled, blushing at the praise. She thought back to the mysterious woman, "I wonder where she's off to now."

"Ooh, are you interested in getting her number, crushes-on-punk girls?" Danny chuckled, "Who knows with that chick. She's probably, like, got a fighting dojo or works for the secret service."

Laura threw her head back and laughed, "With that get-up, I wouldn't even be surprised. All dark and broody and mysterious."

"I bet she's a total softie on the inside, though. Like she acts all tough around people but when it comes to the ones she loves, she completely melts."

"Aw, that's super cute, D," Laura gushed, heart melting at the thought. An image flashed through her mind of her and the mystery girl curled up in bed, rings on their fingers, with their two cats crawling around them. She didn't push the thought away—it latched itself onto her, warming her very soul.

"I'm back!" Mel exclaimed, hopping into the Jeep, "Did you miss me? What're we talking about?"

"Laura's future punk wife." Danny blurts, and Laura threw her a glare.

"You're getting married?! Why didn't you tell me? Oh, shit, I'm totally the maid of honor, right Lau?"

"Oi! We've talked about this! I'm going to be the maid of honor at Laura's wedding, bitch!" Danny snapped.

She chuckled at her friends and rolled her eyes, thanking the worker who handed back her credit card.

They were off on the road again, and the night was still young.

The party was going strong by the time the three girlfriends made it, and Laura had barely stopped the car when her two friends tumbled out. She snapped at them for being so careless, before rolling her eyes. She was such a mother hen sometimes, but she couldn't help herself; Mel and Danny were the equivalent to two teenage boys, they were so reckless.

They both gave kisses on her cheeks before heading out, drinks in hand and laughter bubbling from their lips.

She would find them in the crowd later. She just needed to catch her breath for now.

Crowds always made her nervous. Her father's overprotectiveness was at least good for somethings; she never caved into peer pressure, and steered clear of any kind of mysterious fruit punch at parties or clubs. But due to being so sheltered (it was only until recently that he started letting her go out and explore the nightlife in Toronto, Canada) she developed anxieties for large crowded areas.

She leaned against her Jeep, and took a long, tentative sip of her beer.

Her eyes trailed onto the scene, smiling at the party goers moving in and out of the bar. They were all loud, drunk, and happy. One woman caught her eye, and her heart skipped a beat.

It was  _her_.

Man, oh man, she was even more beautiful up close. The street light beamed over her, like it was her own personal stage-light. The mysterious woman leaned against the pole with her right leg, and she was taking a long smoke from her cigar. Laura leaned closer, and noticed that she also had a sleeve tattoo. It was a skull with a ring of flowers around its head, and other miscellaneous designs etched into her skin. A clock, a pair of dragonflies, and she saw a constellation of stars coming down from her neck to her chest.

_**Sweet emotion,** _

_**Sweet emotion** _

The mysterious woman locked gazes with her, as she lulled her head in greeting.

It was as if some sort of magical spell was placed upon them. Swallowing thickly, Laura threw her beer into the nearest trash can and dusted off the imaginary dirt from her clothes. She couldn't take her eyes away, and her legs had a mind of her own—they were moving towards her.

"Hey." She uttered shyly, playing with her hands behind her back.

"Hey." The woman replied, giving her a kind smile. She nodded to the bar, "Your friends are at the party already. Did you miss the memo?"

Laura giggled, taking a tentative step forward, "They can live without me for ten seconds. I just… needed some air. This isn't exactly my usual scene."

"Anyone can spot that from a mile away, creampuff," She says, "Your cuteness is blindingly obvious."

"I'll have you know there's more to me than just a pretty face," Laura winks, stomach fluttering with butterflies. "And I'm sure there's more to you than just being tall, dark, and handsome."

"I'm only an inch or two taller than you, cupcake," The woman laughed, "Still struggle to reach the cookie jar."

"While I don't mind the nicknames, my name is Laura." She eased, noticing how they were slowly moving closer to one another. Her hand was gently caressing her tattoos, admiring them.

"Laura," She hummed, smiling at her. The way she said her name sent shivers down her spine. "I'm Carmilla, sweetheart." She blew out her cigarette and squashed it with the bottom of her shoe.

_**You talk about things that nobody cares** _

_**You're wearing out things that nobody wears** _

_**You're calling my name but I gotta make clear** _

_**I can't say baby where I'll be in a year** _

"So what're you doing out here, instead of dancing inside there?" Laura asked tentatively.

Carmilla let out a sigh, biting her lip. She looked hesitant to spill her story, and Laura couldn't help but give her hand a reassuring squeeze. "I… honestly have no interest in being here. I just wanted to get out of the house for the night. Somewhere safe." She uttered, and boldly, she lifted her dark shades to reveal a swollen black eye. "My mother's an alcoholic. When she goes into her moods, she becomes… abusive. One of these days I'm going to save up enough money and get the hell out of there."

Laura's mouth gaped open, not sure why this stranger revealed so much to someone she barely knew. And yet… Laura's heart went out to her. She didn't pity the girl; she knew Carmilla had a backbone, and she could take care of herself. Carmilla needed someone who would listen.

Boldly, Laura leaned in and gave the bruise a kiss, Carmilla wrapping her arms tight around Laura's body.

"Thank you." Carmilla hummed, resting her forehead against Laura's.

"Why don't you just… leave? Abandon her and start a life somewhere new." Laura said gently.

"I have no one, Laura." Carmilla's voice was dripping with loneliness.

"Friends? Family?"

"Mother cut off all ties when papa left. I haven't spoken to some of my cousins or aunts in years. I had… a brother, but…" Carmilla sucked in a breath, "Overdosed."

"Shit," Laura uttered, squeezing Carmilla's arm. "I'm sorry for making you talk about this. You look so uncomfortable."

"No, I… it's fine. I just… no one's ever cared, before. I'm a bit out of my element. I shouldn't be trusting a stranger with this information, but… you're different. I'm just a nostalgic idiot tonight." She chuckled, "Plus it doesn't help that I get nervous when I'm talking to pretty girls."

Laura smiled, "Hey, at least we're both on the same ship, then. And you? Nervous? Pshaw!" She blew a raspberry, "Did you forget how I reacted to you back at the convenience store?"

"I bet all of the ladies are sending you nudes on Snapchat." Carmilla smiles, pinching Laura's cheeks.

"More like unnecessary dick picks when you're trying to admire cute cats instead." The tiny woman grumbled, puffing out her cheeks.

_**When some sweet hot mama with a face like a gent** _

_**Said my get up and go must have got up and went** _

_**Well I got good news, she's a real good liar** _

_**Cause the backstage boogie set your pants on fire** _

Carmilla laughed. Laura's ears reddened at the beautiful sound. It was warm and rich and sent her heart a flutter.

"I don't want to talk about myself all night. What's your story?"

Laura smiled, snuggling into Carmilla's embrace, gladdened that she didn't pull away. This felt nice. Like they were always meant to be together. "Not much to tell. Naïve provincial girl with an overprotective dad here. I have bear spray in my trunk," She beamed at Carmilla, who snorts, "I've just turned nineteen, and I'm going to be a junior at Silas University next year."

"You go to Silas?" Carmilla asked in surprise, "So do I. I'm a philosophy major. And I'm twenty-one. So, not that much older than you are."

"Small world. I think I might have even seen you brooding in the library." She giggled.

"Yup, that's where I go because it's the perfect place for introverts like me. The no talking rule is a gift from the gods."

"It's called having social etiquette, Carm." She teases, "But I'm glad you have at least one temporary escape from home."

Carmilla smiled wistfully, "One of these days, cutie. One of these days I'll find my golden ticket out."

"What if I were to tell you that you're looking at her, honey?" Laura said softly, and Carmilla's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Laura… I… we just met and I couldn't burden you with my baggage."

"You wouldn't be a burden. I would never forgive myself if you spent another night at that house. Granted… you're free to come and go as you please, but know that my house is always open to you."

_**Sweet Emotion,** _

_**Sweet Emotion** _

It was Carmilla's turn to stare at her, mouth gaping open in shock. She seemed to have a difficult time holding her emotions together, and Laura was patient with her. She finally closed the gap between them both, holding her in a tight embrace and allowing Carmilla's tears to soak her shoulder.

"Thank you, Laura." Carmilla weakly managed, giving her a grateful kiss on her cheek once she calmed down.

"You're welcome, baby." She replied, once Carmilla had calmed down.

"I-Is this the part where I give you my number?" Carmilla asked, shyly taking out her phone.

"Such a gentle-woman." Laura teased with a wink, whipping out her embarrassing flip phone. "Don't laugh. My dad doesn't want the government to track our numbers. We're stuck in the 1990s."

"It suits you." She assured, plugging in her number into the creampuff's phone, and adding a pink heart emoji besides her name. Laura did the same.

It was in that moment she received a few texts from her friends.

**Mel: where tf are you, Hollis? Ur missing the party! Xena's already in the mosh pit!**

**Mel: get your ass in here, mom, or so help me I will drag you in**

**Mel: LAURRRRAAAAAA!**

**Mel: are u dead?**

And a few drunken texts, from Danny.

**Danny: Lu-Lu. Babe. I lov u so much.**

**Danny: Where u at?**

**Danny: ok FINE u don't love me, i'll be drinking this bottle of vodka bi myself.**

**Danny: lol get it? bi? Cuz i like them boobs and dicks…**

Laura rolled her eyes, "I'm gone for all of five minutes and they think I'm dead."

Carmilla smiled at her, lacing a slender finger through her curls, "Do you have to go? Maybe I don't feel like sharing you right now."

Laura chewed on her bottom lip, grinning wildly at her.

_**When I pulled into town in a police car,** _

_**Your daddy said I took it just a little too far** _

_**You're telling me things but your girlfriend lied** _

_**You can't catch me cause the rabbit done died** _

_**Yes, it did** _

"You know what? They can last a few more hours without their mama. She's having her own fun tonight." The air shifted between them. It was hot. Laura's eyes trailed to Carmilla's lips—they looked exceptionally kissable.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Carmilla asked in a low voice, making slow caresses on the small of her back.

"My car. It's the only option we have right now." Laura said quickly, before launching herself onto Carmilla. Their kisses were hot and feverish as they explored each other, clothes becoming wrinkled and buttons becoming undone.

Laura fumbled to open the door and they tumbled in, with Carmilla falling below her on the car seats. "I really—," Kiss. "Hope that—," Another kiss. "This isn't—," Kiss. "Your first time."

Laura shook her head, straddling her legs around Carmilla's. "Not my first. That's a story for another day. It  _is_ my first time having sex in a car, though. So you get extra brownie points for that."

"Well then buckle up creampuff, you're going to be in for a long night." Carmilla chuckled.

"I think I'd like that very much." She grinned back, and gave her a slow, passionate kiss.

_**You stand in the front just a shakin' your ass** _

_**I'll take you backstage, you can drink from my glass** _

_**Your telling me things I can sure understand** _

' _ **Cause a month on the road an' I'll be eating from your hand**_

Mel and Danny tumbled out of the bar, one of them a light weight and the other with the alcohol barely scratching the surface. The  _Lophiiformes_  were so lit tonight. Danny had taken so many pictures she ran out of memory. They blew their money away on drinks and merchandise for the band, but it was so worth it.

When they found Laura topless, red-faced, and making out with the incredibly gorgeous woman that they saw only hours prior, they weren't mad she had sex in the car. In fact, they were so happy for her, even though she shrieked and told them to butt out until she at least gathered her clothes together.

They were glad that their overall predictions for Carmilla were true—whatever happened between them that night, it was magical. There was something about the way that Carmilla held Laura, kissed her, that they knew this gal would be sticking around for a long while.

(The day Laura proposed to Carmilla, nearly half a decade later, Mel screamed at Danny that she owed her fifty dollars.)

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> This story, by the way, is mostly inspired by the Steven Universe episode, "Last One Out of Beach City". It's... gosh, it's so adorable and gay and one of my favorites.  
> xoxo, Nikki


End file.
